


nuraga

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: Dan kau yang membaca ini,kutanya satu pertanyaan,bagaimana kau menghadapi?





	nuraga

**Author's Note:**

> this poetry belongs to me

Mari kita berandai-andai.

Mari kita sisihkan setangkup waktu untuk terbuai.

Mari kita bermimpi,

            menenggelamkan logika dalam imajinasi,

            mengaburkan nyata,

            menegaskan bayangnya.

 

Untuk sejenak,

            mari kita mencoba bahagia.

 

Kisah ini tidak sempurna.

Kisah ini tidak sederhana.

Kisah ini terbelit dalam jaring-jaring rumit,

            terjalin atas benang-benang mustahil,

            bersatu padu,

            hanya untuk _berakhir_.

 

Tapi, kisah ini layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Meskipun hanya dalam khayal,

            mari kita berusaha membuatnya.

 

 

 

Andai

            Oh andai . . .

 

Andai

            Dunia terdiri dari hitam dan putih

                        Tanpa keabu-abuan yang meragukan

 

**Akankah semuanya mudah?**

 

Andai

            Surga tidak membuat kepala kita terdongak                         

                        Neraka tidak membuat kepala kita tertuduk

                                    Bumi tidak membuat kepala kita tertoleh

 

**Mudahkah?**

Andai

            Kita hanyalah dua insan

                        Yang dipertemukan dalam situasi yang sama

                                    Tanpa intrik takdir dan segala yang di luar nalar logika

 

Bertemu

            Bertemu untuk jatuh cinta

                        Bertemu untuk bersatu

                                    Bertemu untuk bersama

 

Kau menggenggam tanganku

            Aku meraba jemarimu

                        Kau meraih bibirku

                                    Aku menyambutnya untuk bercumbu

                                                Kau memeluk tubuhku

                                                            Aku menyerahkan diri pada kuasamu

                                                                        Kita berpagut

                                                                                    Kita terlarut

                                                                                                Kita

                                                                                                —dan cinta.

                                                                                                —dan cinta?

 

Aku tidak perlu sayap untuk terbang

            Aku tidak perlu karunia untuk bersinar

                        Aku hanya memerlukanmu

                                    Utuh mencintaiku

                                                Utuh memilikku

                                                                                    —dan dunia yang kita bangun bersama

                                                                                    tak akan runtuh oleh cemburu

                                                                                    tak akan hancur oleh benci

                                                                                    tak akan lebur, tak akan sirna

 

Andai

            Kita hanyalah dua insan

                        Saling mencintai untuk bahagia

                                    —menyatu untuk merasakan indahnya bersama

 

Andai

            Kita hanyalah dua insan

                        Dua belah hati yang mencari keutuhan

                                    Sepasang jiwa yang menunggu untuk menjadi satu yang sejati

 

Andai

            Kita hanyalah dua insan

                        Saling mencintai untuk bahagia

                                    Meski dunia menghakimi dengan pendapatnya

                                                Meski dunia membenci dengan kecemburuannya

                                                            Meski dunia membuang

                                                                                    —menginjak

                                                                                    —memaki

                                                                                    —menghujat

                                                                                    . . . dan dosa apapun yang ditimpakan

                                                                                                (tak apa)

                                                                                                            (dibanding bahagia, itu tak ada apa-apanya)

 

Andai

            Kita hanyalah dua insan

                        Dosakah?

                                    Apabila kita bersama?

                                                Kau dan aku dan dua belah hati untuk menyatu

                                                           

**—atau bahkan tidak ada bedanya?**

 

Andai

            Aku tidak tercipta dari debu kosmik

                        tersusun oleh partikel bintang

                                    terlahir dalam keagungan surgawi

                                                dengan karunia yang melingkupi

                                                            satu entitas untuk patuh dan menuruti

                                                                        malaikat dan prajurit sejati

 

Andai

            Kau tidak tercipta dari darah

                        tertumpu pada daging dan tulang

                                    terlahir dalam kesempurnaan duniawi

                                                dengan segala sifat dan watak yang nanti melengkapi

                                                            satu entitas untuk bebas

                                                                        manusia dan segala lebih-kurangnya

 

Andai

            Tidak ada hukum alam

                        Tentang siapa yang kau cintai

                                    Tentang siapa yang harus kau cintai

                                                Tentang _apa_ yang _seharusnya_ kau cintai

 

 

**Akan adakah kesempatan?**

 

 

Angan adalah angan.

            Sedikit saja memabukkan.

                        Terlalu banyak membahayakan.

 

Maka, biarlah kuakhiri.

 

Dan kau yang membaca ini,

            kutanya satu pertanyaan, _bagaimana kau menghadapi?_

 

 

 

Aku bertanya pada Tuhan.

Tapi Tuhan bungkam.

                                                           

                       

**Author's Note:**

> ini ditulis sambil ngekhayal destiel, tapi akhirnya kupublish di original works karena destielnya kurang kerasa.


End file.
